Cold enemies
by CrazyLips
Summary: After the camps, (Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter) , are united, the campers still have, well, enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A.P.O.V

I searched the Athena cabin for any sign of Jason or Conner and the other boy who tried to steal my stuff. No trace of Travis either. I heard a knock on the door. "Annabeth?" Called Percy. "Uh…Annabeth? Conner and Travis stole my pants…kidding. They just put up a fight with Clarisse." I finished getting dressed and opened the door. "Who went down?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "Clarisse fell in the river, and Conner and Travis got hit hard. " He replied. "What! Clarisse always wins!" I said. Percy shook his head no. "Remember when I first came here? She went down." I roll my eyes. "So she didn't know you were the son of Poseidon. She didn't exactly go down. She was just underestimating you, Seaweed Brain." I snapped. Percy shrugged again. "Neptune-I mean-Poseidon, doesn't like her." He said. He still talked a little bit like he was a roman. _Idiot romans. _I think. _Gosh danged how they messed up his mind. _Then, as gently as I could at that moment, I grabbed Percy and pull him behind me down to the river. We came in the middle of the after fight. Several Hermes and Ares campers were watching with eager eyes. "Kill 'em Claire!" shouted Troy from the Ares cabin. "Dis her Conner! Sock her Travis!" shouted campers from the Hermes cabin. A conversation followed the rooting:

"You are going down, big boys!"

"Cough it out, scarred cat!"

"You just stole your own lives little men!"

"How do people even THINK you're a girl?"

"How do you like to be killed?"

Right when Clarisse was about to charge and bam them I see a horse prance by. A centaur. Chiron. "That is quite enough, campers. Half you're meal to the gods tonight, and meet me after dinner for help with the dishes." He said to Clarisse and the twins. They all exchanged glares then the crowd departed. Except for a few.

I stare coldly at the people in front of me: Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and, worst of all, a stranger. All of them had teasing grins.


	2. Chapter 2

A.P.O.V

I look back to where they were looking. I see, no, Percy? He's soaking wet and coughing p water, (also, not surprisingly, seaweed.), and fish? He looks like…I don't know….scared? Somehow it doesn't seem right. How would water come over him without him knowing? He had to have controlled that. Jason speaks up. "Hey, Annabeth, you're boyfriend tried to drown himself 'cause you're so ugly." He said with a sneer. Hazel scowled. "She's perfect. Prettier than that lame Greek you're dating. No offense, Percy." She snapped. Percy nodded weakly, and smiled like he was faking it for his mom or something. "Yeah." Cough. "Guess like…Piper….Annabeth. Pretty Annabeth." More coughing. "That's it." I said. "I'm taking you to Chiron. You'll need some ambrosia."

"Hmm…" Chiron said. "You say it just came?" I thought it was confusing too, but I wasn't gonna repeat what happened a hundred times. "Yeah." I said. "And then Percy started coughing and talking crazy." Chiron nodded. "I believe…Yes. What's happening is Poseidon." He said. "What's Poseidon?" I said. He smiled nervously. "My brother Poseidon is doing what he did with Theseus." He said, still confusing me. "And exactly what is that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, let's just say Percy is gonna be going away with you for a few months." He replied. I stood there. I had seen weird stuff. Monsters, Sure. Labyrinth, duh! But this? It was too confusing. Even for a daughter of Athena.

Poseidon's P.O.V

I snapped my fingers. Percy…is dating the daughter of Athena? I still couldn't comprehend it. I turned back to the council on my throne, which, just 4 years ago, had sat Percy. "Yes." I said to Zeus. "In the 5 months, I think I could get the engagement done. But, since Athena, and I, still are having trouble with this unusual couple, could maybe Aphrodite get the forms ready?" Aphrodite squealed with excitement. "Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh my, this is Hercules all over again. Could I get their wedding on tape? Oh my, when will they become an _immortal _couple?" She said. Zeus pounded his lightning. "NO! Not on my watch. That little brat Percy Jackson already declined immortality once, and he will not make a fool of us again." He boomed. THAT was just rude and a stupid move on his part. I point trident furiously at him. "YOU, ZEUS!" I shout. "THAT PERCY IS THE SON OF THE MIGHTY GOD WHO SAVED OLYMPUS. HE IS THE REASON THAT ANNABETH IS EVEN AGREEING TO RE-MODEL OLYMPUS! SHE HAS EVERYTHING AT HER DISPOSAL. YOU KNOW THAT!" I boom even louder than him. Athena joined in. "Yes! My daughter has EVERYTHING at her disposal. Even you, Zeus." She looked at me for approval. I nodded. She added, "No offense, Poseidon, but that does include Perseus." I shrug. "Actually I have him at my disposal." Zeus looked dumbfounded. "Uh…Okay. Um, in my name, I…approve….engagement." He stuttered. Aphrodite did a silent cheer. Athena looked at me and mouthed: "Talk to me after this"


	3. Chapter 3

P.P.O.V

I wake up in the medical tent. With Conner and Travis standing next to me. They both had black eyes. "Hey." Conner said. "Your little goat buddy is here to see you."

"Grover?"

"Yeah, him."

"No way!"

"Yes way." Came a goat voice. Grover came over from the door. "Hey, Perc. You got rammed. Aphrodite came while you were out. "

"What'd she say?"

"Something about you and Annabeth getting engaged. But, dude, you're dating already?"

I shrugged. "She's hot."

"Dude!"

"I know!"

Then Annabeth herself came in. "Aw, thanks." She laughed. "You should know Aphrodite came-"

"Annabeth." Grover interrupted. He coughed.

"Right. Uh, she's like, uh, umm..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. The room shifted, and suddenly thousands of storm clouds surrounded us. We all screamed-(well, one of us baa-ed)-and we were in a storm cloud. Nothing but the three of us and a paper. A letter. Several letters.

We all rushed to them. I grabbed them. The first one was from Zeus, the second from my dad, the third from Aphrodite, the fourth from Ares. The fifth from Athena, but that was for Annabeth.

Letter #1

_Dear Perseus, _

_Greetings, I wish to explain to you you're next quest. Athena, and Poseidon, together, have agreed that, to be fair to Aphrodite, you and Annabeth Chase, will be engaged. However, Hades and the Fates strictly request a catch. You must survive all attacks with love guiding you, and if you both survive, an immortal engagement will be started. Best of luck to Annabeth. _

_Royal, Zeus._

_P.S Hey Peter Jonson, its Mr. D. Congratulations on actually getting a girl without a 6-pack. Kidding._

Letter #2

_Dear Percy,_

_Hello son. Since you are only 20, I recommend not letting this engagement to your head. Nothing too lovey-dovey till you're thirty, do I make myself clear? No marriages for at least 5 years. I'm proud of you for getting a girl without having to kidnap her. I had to do that, Hades had to do that, well, a lot of us did. I'll be seeing you shortly after this little fiasco. Your mom won't stop calling my cellphone. She's been having a LOT of coffee ever since she found out you guys were going to get engaged. _

_Eternal love, Dad._

Letter #3

_Dear Perseus,_

_Eeek! I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! Don't you dare screw this engagement up, Perseus!_

_Love, APHRODITE. _

Stupid. I brace myself for the last one. Ares.

Letter #4

_Hey Punk. You messin' with girls now? I could give you a tip. DO NOT put a grenade in their room. They leave ya. I speak from Personal Experience. _

_Pound ya, Ares._

I shudder. Annabeth is cute, okay? Beautiful. But this? _Great. _I think. _Just great!_


End file.
